No soy como crees
by IngridYuri23
Summary: La vida no siempre es como parece, no siempre te sonrie, pero siempre te puede ayudar, fue asi como Sasuke le enseño a Sakura ah apreciar lo que tiene y no despreciar lo que espera. Lean. Dedicado para aquellos que creen que la vida no tiene sentido.
1. ¿Un cambio?

Es increíble pensar que te sientes solo, es increíble pensar que tres palabras tienen mucho significado, es increíble pensar que hay un momento en que crees que la vida te traiciona… pero también te perdona si te perdona los malos pensamientos con las consecuencias que trae, tanto para ayudarte, tanto para afectarte, afectarte con el objetivo de cambiar tu opinión haciéndote cada vez mas fuerte.

Gracias este fick se basa un poco en mi, y digo "gracias" a todos aquellos que me apoyaron en los momentos mas difíciles que fueron cuando quise morir si así es yo quise morir, ahora me doy cuenta que es un error, que me propicio muchas consecuencias, pero también muchas reflexiones de la vida.

Créanme que en este fick podrán entender la razón por la cual me guie y lo hice, para todos aquellos que piensan que la vida no tiene sentido, es un asco o se quieren morir créanme que yo pensaba igual y esos pensamientos me hicieron daño por que no me daba la oportunidad de ser feliz yo misma por eso quería morir, pero lo que nunca me di cuenta es que había estado muchas veces en el paraíso ignorándolo pero nunca, nunca en mi interior, cosa que era lo que me hacia falta, cuando crees que estas solo, no es verdad, abre bien los ojos siempre hay alguien dispuesto a ayudar.

Gracias Cyn, Van, Bele y Vincent por ayudarme y apoyarme aun cuando yo les hice algo de daño con mis actitudes negativas, a todos aquellos que creen que de que sirve vivir, créanme que de mucho y si se puede ser feliz, cuando abres bien los ojos y cuando estas en tu interior, por que si te quieres y estas dispuesto a ser tu mismo sabrás que el verdadero paraíso eres tu mismo, tu eres tu llave de felicidad.

Ahora si espero que les guste el fick, es corto pero esta un poco inspirado en mí, y en mi forma de ser hace unos meses, espero que les guste. Gracias.

No soy como crees.

-Imposible

-nada es imposible

Unos meses antes…

**Pov. Sakura.**

_Es muy loco decir que ya estoy en tercero de secundaria, tercero y último año de secundaria, donde debería sentirme como reina de la escuela por ser de las más grandes, sin embargo no es así. Yo los conozco, pero ellos no me conocen, ellos son los más populares de la escuela, ojala que __**yo**__ fuera así, sin embargo se que no es así. Eso me pasa por ser una nerd-asa de primera, por no ser diferente y por no querer divertirme cuando quería, si así es mi mísera y des graciable vida. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, lo haría hasta el momento donde todo me empezó a fallar, pero tengo que darme cuenta que no es así, ahora tengo que seguir con mi vida, no quiero crecer, no quiero vivir, y eso si tal vez eso este a punto de __**cambiar**__._

**Fin Pov. Sakura.**

Comenzaba el primer día de clases con nuevos alumnos, y nuevas aventuras por vivir, Sakura una chica tímida, peli rosa peinada con una coleta, de piel blanca, medio alta y de ojos verdes se encontraba cruzando el umbral de la escuela Hawthorne High Konoha para comenzar su ultimo año de secundaria, como siempre se encontraba sola, no era una chica popular pero de verdad que quería serlo.

-este año espero y sea diferente –se decía para si la chica- en verdad lo espero

Increíblemente no sabia la que se esperaba, del otro lado del patio cívico se encontraba un pelinegro, ojos oscuros como la noche, piel nívea, alto y de buena familia claro que como siempre con su pose serio que lo hacia ver como el mas cool y el mas popular de la escuela. Sasuke Uchiha era su nombre, en cambio de la chica, el se encontraba acompañado de sus amigos Naruto, Shikamaru y Gaara platicando como siempre.

Tarde un buen rato para que la directora Tsunade controlara a todo el alumnado y dar la primeras indicaciones. Una vez quietos y callados los estudiantes se formaron alrededor del patio junto con sus respectivos grupos, la directora dio un gran discurso dando a conocer que iniciaba el nuevo ciclo escolar y que habría varios cambios este año. Lo que tomo por sorpresa a los alumnos del último grado, cambio de grupos.

-¡Que! –se dijo para si muy sorprendida Sakura- esto no puede ser, bueno que mas da aun así no tengo amigos –y bajo la cabeza

-¿Como nos van a separar? -preguntaba un rubio muy dudoso de lo que acababa de decir la directora

-que no oíste, van a cambiar los grupos Naruto, -le contesto su amigo el castaño Shikamaru- posiblemente quedemos separados

-no es posiblemente, vamos a quedar separados –hablo un peli rojo

-hmp –fue lo único que articulo Sasuke- me da igual

-eso es obvio de ti –le comento el mismo peli rojo Gaara

-así es alumnos de tercero, este año vamos a cambiar sus grupos para mezclarlos, ya que el año pasado pasaron algunos incidentes que nos obligaron a aceptar esta decisión, mis compañeros maestros y yo ya hemos hecho las listas nuevas y en unos momentos los reuniremos en su respectivo grupo. –Así la directora termino de dar las condiciones de este año, y sus decisiones para después proseguir- alumnos nuevos de primero, sigan a su tutor para conocer su escuela y de nuevo ¡bienvenidos! Alumnos de segundo pasen con su nuevo tutor a su respectivos salones y alumnos de tercero favor de quedarse aquí, enseguida mis compañeros maestros los reunirán para dar a conocer su nuevo grupo. –concluyo sus instrucciones

Alumnos de tercero hechos bolas por su nuevo año completamente diferente, pasó la profesora de educación física con una lista, para hablar


	2. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar

Vaya que me tarde muchisimo en subir capitulo. Una disculpa enorme a todos. De verdad que lo siento. Entre a la escuela, tareas examenes, sali y entre a la prepa y lo mismo. Lo olvide por completo. Una disculpa enorme y prometo subir capitulos. Espero les guste ;D

Atte: Ingrid Yuritzi.

* * *

**Que pase lo que tenga que pasar.**

Alumnos de tercero hechos bolas por su nuevo año completamente diferente, pasó la profesora de educación física con una lista, para hablar.

Tras la reciente noticia que a los alumnos de tercero se les cambiaria de grupo, Sakura solo le quedo pensar _que pase lo que tenga que pasar_.

-Vaya solo lo pensé y realmente paso –dijo a lo bajo la chica donde solo ella fue escuchada-. Realmente habrá cambios.

La profesora de Ed. Física se abrió paso al micrófono y comenzó a hablar:

-Vamos a ver –ojeo la lista que traía consigo-. Tercer año grupo "A" se conformara por… -comenzó a nombrar a los alumnos.

Entre los nombres se escuchaban distintos gestos y al mismo tiempo reproches. Al terminar de nombrar a los nuevos integrantes del grupo en algunos presentes se escucho un "aaah" de alivio.

-¡Vaya! –Exclamo alivianado Naruto- por un momento creí que nos separarían.

-Vamos con el grupo "B". Uzumaki Naruto… -pronuncio la profesora.

-¡No puede ser! –Grito Naruto.

-Te iba a decir que no cantaras victoria, pero preferí ver la escena –se burlo Shikamaru.

-Cállate –ataco un poco molesto el rubio.

La profesora prosiguió con su pase de lista, alcanzo a nombrar a Hinata Hyuga y a Gaara del Desierto. Tras esto reanudó en el pase de lista con el siguiente grupo "C". Shikamaru fue llamado para entrar al grupo. Al terminar de hacer su labor nombro a los integrantes del último grupo.

-Haruno Sakura.

La peli rosa solo abrió los ojos para observar a quienes serian sus nuevos compañeros.

-Uchiha Sasuke.

Las voces de las chicas admiradoras del peli negro sonaron. El chico izo lo mismo que Sakura en ver a sus nuevos compañeros, mas sin embargo no pudo evitar ver a su extraña compañera de pelo rosa y se pregunto:

_-¿Ella ya se encontraba en la escuela?_

-Sasuke –llamo la profesora sacándolo de sus pensamientos- dirígete al salón por favor.

El chico solo camino en dirección a sus otros compañeros. Sakura izo lo mismo.

Dentro del aula el profesor tutor izo favor de entrar y pasar lista nueva y correctamente.

-Bien alumnos –comenzó con su discurso- este año se izo un cambio de grupos donde fueron reacomodados. Lamentamos haberlos separados a algunos de sus antiguos amigos. Pero espero comprendan. Bueno es hora de comenzar con la clase. Yo les impartiré lo que es la materia de Matemáticas –hubo abucheos hacia la materia-. Que bien que amen esta clase –ironizo el profesor-. Vamos a comenzar con lo que es algebra.

Sakura se encontraba al frente en los asientos y Sasuke a su lado junto a la ventana.

-Comencemos con una pregunta sencilla–dijo el profesor- Veamos… -pensó- ¿Quién me puede decir que es un monomio?

-Es una expresión algebraica en la que ese utilizan letras, números, y signos de operaciones –respondieron dos de los jóvenes en el salón al unísono.

El pelinegro y la peli rosa se voltearon a ver extrañados. El resto de los alumnos los miraron impresionados. Y el profesor solo dijo:

-Vaya, vaya creo que tenemos dos alumnos que les gusta participar. Que tal si levantan la mano, la próxima vez. Ambos respondieron muy bien –y les lanzo un guiño a ambos.

Sasuke y Sakura volvieron a observar al profesor.

-Ahí les va otra pregunta ¿Cuál es la operación del cubo de un binomio?

Nuevamente ambos jóvenes, ojinegro y ojijade levantaron la mano.

-Sakura ¿cierto? –pregunto dándole la palabra a la chica.

-Si –respondió mientras bajaba la mano- bueno pues se suma el cubo del primer termino, con el triple producto del cuadrado del primero por el segundo…

-Hasta ahí –la interrumpió el profesor- Sasuke puedes ser tan amable de seguir con la respuesta

-Mas el triple producto del primero por el cuadrado del segundo, mas el cubo del segundo termino.

Reiteradamente el resto de los alumnos los veían con cara de ¡¿What? Al tiempo que les sorprendían.

-¡Muy bien! –Felicito el profesor- sigamos.

El maestro siguió con sus preguntas y conforme tanto Sasuke como Sakura eran veloces para responder, el resto de sus compañeros comenzaron a conocerse. El maestro, Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban en su mundo de preguntas, así pues ambos jóvenes empezaban a llevarse una pequeña competencia por ver quien respondía más rápido o mejor.

-Bien, muy bien –volvió a felicitarlos como por decima vez- llego la hora de aplicarles el examen de diagnostico –se escucharon en el aula abucheos de "Noo" "¿Examen?" y expresiones así.

El instructor repartió los exámenes y los alumnos comenzaron a contestarlos. Cerca de diez minutos antes de terminar la clase Sakura termino el examen, entregándolo en el escritorio. Dos minutos después le siguió Sasuke.

El instructor se acerco y ojeo los exámenes.

-Cinco minutos chicos –aviso el tiempo contado para terminar la prueba.

Así pues otro alumno se levanto y entrego su examen, el maestro miro extrañado a sus dos alumnos participativos y miro sus pruebas. Comenzó a calificar ambas con lapicero rojo. Sakura se sentía nerviosa viendo como calificaba un examen y pasaba a otro, mientras que Sasuke observaba tranquilo pero indignado porque los había visto así.

El tiempo acabo el resto de los alumnos entregaron los exámenes dispuestos a salir de esa clase y entrar a otra.

-Bueno alumnos salgan por favor. Menos Sasuke y Sakura.

Los chicos que ya preparaban sus cosas se quedaron parados en su asiento.

-Acérquense por favor –los llamo y les izo un ademan para acercamiento.

-Dígame profesor –dijo cordialmente la chica-.

-Bien –comenzó-, verán… sus exámenes fueron los mejores de la clase. Obtuvieron un promedio excepcional.

-Y ¿Cuál es el problema? –hablo Sasuke.

-El problema es que… tal parece que se copiaron.

-¿Qué? –Estallo la peli rosa- Eso no puede ser.

-Así es –siguió el maestro-. Los dos tienen las mismas respuestas, solo tuvieron una mala, y esa es la misma.

Los dos chicos estaban extrañados. Tener las mismas respuestas y la misma incorrecta. Es increíble cuando ni siquiera se conocen.

-¿Qué paso ahí? ¿Me pueden explicar?

-Ni siquiera nos conocemos –explico Sakura-.

-Es la primera vez que la veo. No le había hablado nunca en mi vida. –siguió Sasuke.

-Bueno en ese caso. Ambos tienen un punto menos.

-¡¿Qué? –gritaron al unísono los dos.

-Pero –interrumpió el profesor- lo que pueden hacer, es unos trabajos juntos, que les valdrá dos puntos. Lo lamento pero bastante coincidencia en el examen. Así que quiero ver que tal trabajan. ¿Pueden hacerlo?

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura estaban muy extrañados y se miraron con sorpresa. No les quedo de otra más que aceptar.

-Esta bien –hablo la chica.

-Díganos de que se trata –continuo él.

* * *

¡Hasta aqui! Eh estado escribiendo el resto de los capitulos ahora en mis vacaciones. Bueno, bueno espero les haya gustado, espero reviews. Pronto subire la tercera parte. Basado ciertas partes en una experiencia de mi vida. La gran mayoria es ficticia, producto de mi imaginacion conformada en una historia para ustedes. Hasta luego ;D


End file.
